By Any Other Name
by Gadjo
Summary: Lois Lane wonders about the name of her hero
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't get it, Lois. Ok, I'll admit the guy can fly and has x-ray vision, and is a basically nice guy; I just can't see

why you named him SUPER man?"

"Clark, Clark, Clark. You haven't flown with him. You haven't looked into his eyes. Oh, there is NO name for some one that

perfect but SUPERMAN."

"Lo-is, it's NOT like he's some god or something. He could be just like anyone else if he just got some normal clothes or

something. I mean, he would look just like anyone."

"Stop right there, Clark. I guarantee, I would know him in ANY clothes!"

"You would, huh?"

"Of course I would, Farmboy. There is no way he could disguise himself from me. I know Superman and he would never look, well,

like you; no matter what he wore."

"What ever you say, Lois."

"Good, now Perry wanted us in his office five minutes ago. Come on ..."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_Why hasn't he contacted me? Did he not like the name? That's it, isn't it? He hated the name! He hated the name 'Superman' and now he's avoiding me. He's never going to speak to me again. I'll become the only reporter in town not to have any Superman exclusives. I'll start covering cat shows and county fairs. I'll be a wash-up. Perry will keep me around as an example to future generations of what can happen when you name a person without their consent. I'm finished! _

Forcing more Rocky-Road ice cream into an already frozen mouth, ace reporter Lois Lane wallowed in complete self -pity.

_Maybe there was never any real connection between us. Maybe I just imagined it. He's a god among men, why would he feel anything special towards me? I'm just another random damsel-in-distress that he's had to save. He probably doesn't even remember me._

Pulling at the hem of her oversized sweat shirt, Lois tried not to think about Superman. _I may as well try not to breath_.

Sitting on the arm of her couch, she thought over her earlier conversation with Clark Kent. _Could he really be avoiding me because I had scared him away? Had I really been that pushy by giving him such an admittedly abnormal name? Only I could scare away a guy that can fly and bench press cars. That must be some kind of record. I can already see myself setting some kind of new world record "Fastest Frightening of a Visiting Alien"._

"He probably hates me." With a mouth full of ice cream, she rose to get another tub; the one she just finished was way too small.

"I could never hate you, Lois"

"What?" _He's here. He's actually outside my window! Oh my god! _ "Uh, you… wanna come in or something?" _Has he been listening to me? He must- I'M IN A SWEATSHIRT! I'm in front of a flying god and I'm in a sweatshirt! _"I'll, uh, just be a minute." Dashing toward her bedroom, she was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

"You look fine, Lois. Anyway, I can only stay a minute. I have some things I need to do this evening. I just wanted to say a quick 'Hello' and make sure that you were all right."

"Things?" _ He does things ! What kinds of 'things' does an alien have to do?_

"I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"Oh." _Inhale-exhale-inhale-exhale_ "Well, I wouldn't want keep you from your… date?"

"He would probably appreciate it."

"HE !"

"Yes, Lois, He. I'm meeting with the Mayor to discuss a new crime prevention campaign that he wants me to head. You don't think I would date anyone without telling you, do you?"

_He's flirting with me! Superman is actually flirting with ME!_

"Well, I -that is- we haven't spoken since you flew me back from the shuttle and I wasn't sure you remembered me."

"Lois, Of course I remember you. You're the first person I ever ate a bomb for."

_I may be the first person, but I am definitely not the last. You saved all those people at the_

"…and I just want you to remember that."

_Come on, Lois, pay attention!_

"I've really got to go. I just wanted to stop by and apologize for not coming to see you earlier. It's been a bit hectic lately, and I haven't had a chance to do much but work."

"I know how it is."

_I knew he had to have a logical explanation for not seeing me. The connection between us was obvious. _

"I've had stories that seem to occupy every spare minute, but I'm sure it will ease up soon. Maybe we can get together for dinner ourselves…to discuss the crime campaign you're planning with the Mayor."

"I'd like that. I'll see you soon then."

"All right."

"Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Superman."

Closing the window after him, Lois smiled smugly to herself.

_I knew he hadn't forgotten me. Lois, sometimes you get the wildest ideas. Next you'll be saying that just because he gave Clark that first interview it means that the two of them are best friends or something. Yea, Clark and Superman- talk about opposites. Superman probably gave him that interview out of pity. I mean, he is a gentleman and he probably wanted to help out a poor farm boy all alone in the big city. _

Picking up the empty ice cream carton from where it had fallen to the floor, she casually threw it away without taking her thoughts from the tight clad form that had just left her window.

_I wonder what he likes for dinner. I'd better find a good restaurant, maybe something French. Well, I'll just have to ask him about it next time he stops by. Now, since I am supposed to meet Bobby Bigmouth for breakfast, I'd better get to bed. Maybe I'll see if he likes Chinese. Clark knows that great Chinese food place he picked up from the other day. Or maybe something local? Is Superman new to town? Does he even have a "hometown" of his own?_

_Hmmm…._


End file.
